Reunión de chicas! Boku No Hero Academia Fic
by XJuanchoX
Summary: El joven Midoriya recibe una invitación para un evento en la casa de Uraraka. Mientras pensaba en su pobre vida amorosa, se topa con que el evento en la casa de su amiga resulto ser algo totalmente distinto a lo que imaginó. Historia situada luego de los ultimos sucesos del manga, cuidado con cualquier posible SPOILER.
1. Capitulo 1: La invitación

Disclaimer: Boku No hero Academia no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes.

Pertenecer a la U.A no es tarea fácil, e Izuku lo sabía perfectamente. Acababa de terminar otra agotadora clase con el profesor Aizawa, clase de entrenamiento para ser más precisos. Midoriya siempre era el único que no resaltaba en este tipo de clases, al no tener el control del "One for All" se le dificultaba usar su quirk, aunque poco a poco lograba dominar su don.

Todos los estudiantes de la academia se encontraban dejando el establecimiento, algunos agotados por el arduo trabajo que exige la academia. El joven, como todas las tardes, seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, en lo que aprendió ese dìa en clases y en como llegar a ser un héroe, algo esperable viniendo del peliverde.

-Midoriya!- grito alguien a sus espaldas, antes de que ponga un pie fuera de la entrada de la U.A. Era Kirishima, quien venìa acompañado por Mineta y Kaminari.

El no esperaba encontrarse con nadie a la salida. Siempre que volvìa a casa sin la compañía de lida-kun o Uraraka-chan, Nadie lo detenía o lo acompañaba.

-Oh, Ho-hola chicos- Dice el joven Midoriya, dándo media vuelta para quedar de frente con ellos.

Kirishima, siempre con un aire alegre, se dirigió a el para dar el primer paso en la conversación. Los otros dos estaban balbuceando algo entre ellos. –¿Oye, notaste como se veìa Yaoyorozu?- Dice con un aire pervertido. Aunque tenía dudas, el ya venìa venir por donde iba la mano.

-No se a que te refieres- Dice el peliverde confuso. Mineta lo interrumpe, dando un salto y exclamando con su típica cara de pervertido feliz. -Ella llevaba un nuevo escote!-

Lo que esperaba viniendo de ellos 3. Izuku respondió con una sonrisa improvisada mientras pensaba que responderles. -Sus encantos se remarcaban mucho màs que antes, se veìa fantástica!- susurra Mineta al mismo tiempo en el que simula apretar unos pechos con sus manos.

-Bueno, no me había fijado en eso…- Responde Midoriya, este se ruborizo por un momento. Los otros comenzaron a reir.

Kaminari, quien no dijo nada hasta ahora, le reprocho al peliverde. –¿Izuku, acaso no te fijas en ninguna de las chicas?- Esa pregunta puso nervioso al chico. Ahora si no sabìa que responder.

-Vamos amigo, alguna de las chicas te tiene que atraer, la mayoría están buenas- sugiere Kirishima, al mismo tiempo en el que le da una palmada en la espalda. Ya se dieron cuenta de que Izuku se quedó sin respuesta.

Luego de unos segundos, Midoriya recupero la compostura y respondio ante los 3 chicos. –Bu-bueno, creo que si…- susurra mientras juega con cierto nerviosismo con sus dedos. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Mineta. –¿Dejame adivinar… se trata de Uraraka, no es cierto?- responde Mineta.

-Nonononono- niega Izuku, temblando y sonrojado. –Vamos, es muy obvio- Lo interrumpe Kaminari. –Andas con ella todo el tiempo, hacen todo juntos, siempre rien al hablar, esta claro- Mineta corta el dialogo del Rubio. –Y no olviden lo importante, tiene un buen cuerpo- Midoriya suelta una risa falsa, mientras se da vuelta para seguir su camino.

-Cr-creo que tienen razón- susurra cabizbajo, -Pe-pero bueno, tengo que volver a casa, hasta luego!.- El peliverde apuro el paso, queriendo salir de la conversación. -Adios midoriya!- los 3 se despidieron, riéndose en voz baja de la timidez del chico.

El ocaso comenzaba a oscurecerse cada vez màs rápido, la noche caería dentro de poco. Los pensamientos del joven Midoriya volaban de un lado a otro dentro de su cabeza. El sabìa perfectamente que era inexperto en la materia "mujeres". Nunca le había prestado atención a ese campo, pero era consciente de que era muy importante. Todos los chicos hablan de mujeres, que si son bonitas, que si estan buenas, y luego tenemos a gente como Mineta.

El punto es que, el era demasiado tímido como para confesar su amor a alguien, o minimamente darle algún piropo a alguna chica. Era mucho para el. Uraraka parece su mejor opción, pero ni siquiera esta seguro de si ella siente lo mismo, o si tendrá los huevos para hablar con ella y pasar a ser "algo mas que amigos"

Aunque logre ser un héroe, alguien como All Might, sentía que le faltaba valor, un valor distinto al de enfrentarse a un villano, el valor d…

-Deku! Maldito imbécil!- Midoriya cayo al suelo junto con Bakugou. Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que estaba por chocarse con el. Izuku se levanto rápidamente, temblando mientras levantaba su mochila y trataba de ayudarlo a levantarse. –L-lo siento Kacchan!-

Baku ignoro sus disculpas, bufó y retomo su camino, sin antes insultar de pies a cabeza a Izuku. Este, con la mirada baja, noto algo raro en la mochila de Kacchan. Una especie de papel rosa. Midoriya señalo con miedo el papel. –Ka-Kacchan, t-tienes algo en tu mochila- Este paro de caminar y miro fijamente a Deku.

-No fuiste tu, no?!- Pregunta Bakugou con enojo. Este se saca la mochila y toma el papel de su bolso. Parece ser un sobre. –N-no Kacchan, yo no tengo sobres rosas!- suplica Midoriya mientras le muestra su mochila. Bakugou Levanta una ceja mientras ve su mochila. –Tu también tienes un sobre en tu mochila-. El peliverde se dio cuenta al instante. La curiosidad de ambos entro en aumento, alguien estaba tramando algo con ellos, y definitivamente eso no le gustaba a Kacchan. Era el tipo de personas que no soportaba el misterio.

En cambio, Izuku estaba intrigado. Tomo el sobre, y ambos lo abrieron al mismo tiempo. Un papel rosa, escrito con tinta negra. Midoriya reconoció la letra casi al instante. –Es la caligrafía que tiene Uraraka- dijo en voz alta con total seguridad. -¿La chica de cabeza redonda?- Pregunta Bakugou. Izuku asiente con la cabeza.

" _Calle 135, casa 3, a las 20:00"_

 _-U.T.M.M.K.T_

Ambos se miraron extrañados. Muchas dudas les surgieron a los dos. El primero en hablar fue Bakugou. –Se que es esa dirección- dice mirando a Deku, este lo miro atentamente. –Ahí es donde vive tu amiga, la de cabeza redonda. Tube que ir junto con el chico de cabello rojo a hacer un proyecto sobre EraserHead- susurra como si recordara algo que le desasgradara. En ese momento Deku recordó el lugar, como lo pudo olvidar, justamente el la solìa acompañar a su casa de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué significa la firma?- pregunto Bakugou. Deku hizo un ademàn de no saber nada con sus hombros, pero respondio la pregunta de Kacchan. –Lo sabremos cuando vayamos, no es así Kacchan?- Katsuki se mofó del comentario de Izuku, mostrando desacuerdo. –¿Te piensas que volveré a su casa? Ni de broma Deku, mucho menos si tu también estaràs ahí!- Antes de que Midoriya pueda decir alguna palabra, Baku tomo el sobre y lo tiro al suelo, siguiendo su camino e ignorando a Izuku en el proceso.

Midoriya se quedó en el lugar, pensativo mientras observaba fijamente el sobre. ¿La casa de Uraraka? Que estaba tramando? "Uraraka…" pensaba el chico. De todas las chicas de la institución ella fue la primera en dirigirle la palabra, ella fue quien lo salvo de caerse el primer día de clases en la academia, en el examen de admisión, y fue la que lo salvo de una caída peligrosa luego de destruir el robot de 0 puntos. "Una chica alegre, amable y algo linda…" Se repetía el peliverde en su cabeza, aunque el sabía perfectamente que era hermosa.

Volvió al mundo real en el momento en el que vio las puertas de la academia cerrarse. Reviso rápidamente su reloj, eran las 18:00. Tenía que volver a casa y decidir bien lo que haría. Por favor, era su mejor amiga de la academia, no podía fallarle en algo asi, era una invitación a su casa. Y quien sabe, puede que por fìn ocurra algo entre los dos, Izuku podría dejar de ser el típico Friki tímido antisocial. –Si Deku- Se dijo a si mismo en voz alta. –Iré a su casa y le diré que me gusta!- Alza la mirada con determinación pero la baja rápidamente. –No, no puedo decirle eso, es muy directo. Tal vez podría darle un ramo de flores. No, eso es muy cursi, incluso para una persona tan dulce como Uraraka- La ausencia de Kacchan era un alivio para el, nadie lo molestaría mientras se encuentre con Uraraka. Pero eso lo llevaba a otra duda.

¿Por qué razón invito a Kacchan? Ochako y el no eran para nada cercanos. De cualquier modo, no habrían problemas, mientras nadie los interrumpa. Y asi comenzó su debate mental. Siguió su camino hacia su casa para prepararse, sumido en sus pensamientos.

 _ **1 HORA MÀS TARDE**_

Midoriya ya había llegado a su casa. Paso casi volando por la entrada, llegando a su habitación en un instante. Su madre se encontraba cocinando, esta casi ni se entera de que su hijo llego a casa. Revolviendo cada esquina de su cuarto, Izuku estaba buscando algo aceptable para vestir en la casa de Uraraka. Tampoco sabìa el motivo de la invitación, no sabìa que ponerse. ¿Desde cuándo Izuku era así?

Tomo una camisa blanca, unos pantalones verdes oscuros y una chaqueta verde. Nada muy elegante, pero al mismo tiempo decente.

-¿Qué puedo llevar?- susurro mientras revolvía su casa. "¿Y si me invita a cenar? ¿Qué pasa si me invita a hacer algún trabajo de la escuela? ¿Y si es algo importante?" pensaba para sus adentros. La mama de Izuku lo observaba desde el sofá.

-¿Vas a lo de tu amiga?- pregunta su mama con una mirada tierna.

-Si mama, no se para que pero me invitaron a último momento para ir a su casa- responde mientras toma su mochila y se dirige a la cocina. -¿Puedo tomar la caja de bombones del estante? Todavía nadie la abrió- pregunta al mismo tiempo que la toma.

-Claro que si Izuku, todo sea por tu amiga ¿No?- pregunta mientras levanta una ceja. Midoriya ignora el comentario de su mamà, pero le da las gracias. Se despidió de ella y comenzó a caminar a la casa de Ochako. Ella vivía a 20 minutos de su casa, tenía el tiempo perfecto para llegar a tiempo.

A 2 calles antes de llegar a la casa de la joven Uraraka, el peliverde se jacto de que una floristería aún seguía abierta. Se planteó por un momento comprar algunas para dárselas a Uraraka, solo en el caso de que tenga las agallas suficientes para declarársele a su amiga. Seguìa caminando, pero antes de pasar la tienda se detuvo bruscamente.

"Midoriya, no tienes que ser un cobarde!" se grito para sus adentros. Su rostro cambio a una mirada de determinación, y con valentía pidió un ramo de rosas. Pago por ellas y las guardó al fondo de la caja de bombones. Era lo suficientemente grande para camuflarla por debajo de los bombones, además de que el envoltorio taparía los pétalos. Si se confesaría, lo haría bien.

Se fue rápidamente de la tienda, atravesó las calles que lo separaban a el de las calles de Uraraka y se dispuso a tocar el timbre. Desde afuera, vio la silueta de Uraraka a través de la ventana que daba con la sala de su hogar. Tomo aire y se preparo para recibir a su amiga, Ochako…


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Que hacen aquí?

Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes.

 **Gracias por las reviews!**

 _ **Capitulo 2: ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?**_

Ahí se encontraba Midoriya, parado en la entrada de la casa de Uraraka con valentía, preparado para lo que pasara. En su cabeza logro formular un plan para llevar al cabo su confesión. Ambos estarían riéndose por algún motivo, mirándose fijamente. El se apresuraría para terminar rápido los bombones, no mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que no se haga tan tarde y se tenga que ir. El retiraría los envoltorios sobrantes, dejando ver el ramo de flores. Ella se sorprendería, luego se sonrojaría y miraría a Izuku con unos ojos brillosos. Seguido de esto, el joven Midoriya tomaría el ramo y se pondría de rodillas, tratando de no causar un terremoto mientras temblaba de los nervios. Prepararía su garganta y le diría lo mucho que la apreciaba por ser su mejor amiga, y que quería que ella fuera su novia. Lo que esto conllevara no se podría saber con exactitud, todo depende del destino, o de los sentimientos de Ochaco.

Se acomodó su chaqueta y puso firme su mochila. A todo esto, no recordó si quito su ropa usada de la mochila. Sentía un peso extra, pero ya no había tiempo para hacer nada, Uraraka-chan estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Entre los pasos que se sentían desde el interior de la propiedad logro escuchar una suave voz decir: -Deku llego!- Sin dudas, era Ochaco.

Uraraka abrió la puerta, viendo a Izuku cara a cara, siempre con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y con las mejillas rosadas.

-Uraraka-chan!- Saluda Midoriya con la mejor sonrisa posible. Le hecho una mirada rápida a la vestimenta de su amiga. Llevaba consigo un… "¿Pijama de Gunhead?" dedujo Deku. Una camiseta rosa con un dibujo de Gunhead en el centro y un pantalón blanco. –Hola Deku! Te gusta mi pijama?- pregunta Ochaco.

Deku sonríe, pensaba que era el único que usaba un pijama de un Héroe. -Esta muy bueno Uraraka, me recuerda a mi pijama de All Might- dice Midoriya. Luego ambos comienzan a reir.

Ella rápidamente se dio cuenta de la caja que llevaba su amigo. –¿Deku, esos son bombones?- Midoriya sonríe.

–Si, pensé que sería buena idea traer algo para comer-

-Muchas gracias Deku-kun!- Midoriya le entrega la caja a su amiga.

-Por cierto, veo que recibiste la carta, que bueno que estas aquí, pasa por favor!- Insiste Uraraka mientras cierra la puerta detrás de Izuku.

–Que bueno verte Uraraka- Dice el peliverde. –Si, recibí tu carta, ¿Por que me invitaste a tu casa? No es que no quiera venir, pero me parece raro que me invites a esta hora. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Es un mal momento?-

Sin contestar, Uraraka toma a Izuku del brazo y con una sonrisa en su rostro le dice: -Ven conmigo, te lo explicaremos!-. En ese momento, la mente de Midoriya entro en un bucle referente a esas palabras. "¿Te lo explicaremos?" ¿A que se refería con esa palabra en plural? –¿E-espera, como que explicaremos?-

Antes de poder decir otra palabra la chica jala de su brazo, arrastrándolo por toda su casa. Mientras era arrastrado por los pasillos de la casa podía observar las distintas fotos colgadas en las paredes, fotos de Uraraka con su familia. "¿Le agradaría a sus padres?" se preguntaba Izuku. "¿O al menos me habría mencionado en su casa?"

-¿U-uraraka, que ocurre!?- Ambos llegaron a lo que parecía ser la sala. Una gran habitación con un sofá rojo en el centro. Delante de este se encontraba una pequeña mesa ratona que separaba el sofá de una gran TV de pantalla plana. El resto de la sala estaba decorado por fotos, pinturas y otros decorativos como flores o jarrones. La TV estaba encendida, en el canal de deportes para ser más específicos. "Creo que ya lo entiendo" piensa Deku. "Me habrá invitado a cenar!" sonríe Izuku. "Eso es perfecto, podre dar el primer paso más fácil!"

-¿Uraraka-chan, te gusta el canal de deportes?- Pregunta Izuku queriendo generar una conversación.

–¿Eh? No, solo Bakugou lo esta mirando- En ese momento Izuku se congelo por completo. Por encima del sofá, Baku asomo su cabeza para observar quien había llegado. Este también se había sorprendido.

–Ka-kacchan! ¿Q-que haces aquí?!-

-Tu que haces aquí!?- Pregunta Kacchan siempre a los gritos. –Maldita seas Deku- susurra Baku. –Era obvio que vendría, por qué diablos no lo supuse!-

-Kacchan, n-no sabia que vendrías, t-te vi tirar la cart…-

-CALLATE!- Interrumpe Kacchan con furia, creando pequeñas explosiones con sus manos, gesto característico de el cuándo se enoja. –Tu amiga aún no me explico nada, haber si tu tienes suerte-. Uraraka pareció haber recordado algo.

-Chicas! Vengan!- exclama Ochako.

–¿Chicas!?- Preguntan Midoriya y Bakugou al unísono con sorpresa.

–Esperen, ahora verán- dice Uraraka. De la nada el peliverde siente una voz conocida.

–Izuku, veo que ya llegaste, ¿como estas?- Era Tsuyu, no la había visto llegar. Por la cara que puso Bakugou, Izuku dedujo que el tampoco sabìa nada. La chica rana se acercó a Uraraka para ver la caja de bombones que llevaba en sus manos.

–Mira, los trajo Deku-kun!- exclama Ochaco enseñándolos. –Ribbit- pronuncia sonriendo.

De uno de los pasillos de la casa aparecen 2 chicas màs, Momo Yaoyorozu y Mina Ashido. También llevaban una vestimenta similar a la de Uraraka.

–Midoriya, que bueno que llegaste- dice Yaoyorozu.

–Cierto, y que bueno que trajiste postre, Bakugou no trajo nada- expone Mina. El rubio vuelve a entrar en un estado de ira.

-¿Vine aquí apenas salí de la academia y no tenia dinero, que quieres que haga!?-

Por las escaleras de la sala aparecieron Kyoka Jiro y un pijama viviente que, seguramente era Toru Hagakure. Jiro y la chica invisible se unieron al grupo.

–¿Creo que estamos todos, no?- pregunta Hagakure. Uraraka afirma con la cabeza al mismo tiempo en el que Kacchan salta del sofá.

–Ahora quien de ustedes nos dirá por que no nos invitaron?- consulta Kacchan.

El cerebro de Midoriya comenzó a procesar toda la información recibida hasta el momento, y fue aterrador. No solo Kacchan estaba ahí, si no que habían 5 chicas màs. En ese momento su vista estaba clavada en la caja de bombones. Podìa imaginar miles de formas de quedar en ridículo en cualquier momento, y si lograba salvarse, Bakugou se encargaría de arruinarlo todo. Estaba en serios aprietos, y de los feos.

-Vengan todos!- Exclama Ochaco. Todos le hacen caso. -¿Quieren saber que es esto? Es una reunión de chicas!- Ambos chicos se quedan boquiabiertos.

–Así es- agrega Momo. –Pensamos que sería más divertido que ustedes dos… em… vengan con nosotras- Tsuyu-chan agrega su típico "Ribbit"

-¿Reunión de chicas?!- Pregunta Baku. –Entiendo que inviten a Deku, ¿pero por qué a mí?-

–Más bien, esto sería como una pijamada- dice Toru. Ahora si que tenía otro problema. Los planes de Midoriya para declararse estaban completamente arruinados. Si era una pijamada como ellas decían, todo lo que tenía planeado se fue al carajo.

-Espera, ¿Pijamada?- Pregunta Bakugou desconcertado –No tengo nada, nisiquiera un pijama, es màs, tengo puesta la ropa de gimnasia de la academi- Ochaco le tapa la boca a Bakugou. –Deja de gritar, te prestare ropa si quieres-

Izuku baja la cabeza. –Me hubieran avisado, no me hubiera preparado tanto…-

-Queriamos que fuera una sorpresa- declara Tsuyu. –Bueno, creo que tengo mi pijama en mi mochila, de aquella vez en la que me quede en la casa de lida-kun-

Bakugou resopló de enojo. –¿Entonces tengo que quedarme a dormir con Deku!?-

-¿Son amigos de la infancia, nunca hicieron una pijamada o algo entre ustedes?- pregunta Mina.

–S-si, pero fue hace años- explica Midoriya. –¿E-entonces te quedaras Kacchan?-

-Creo que si, mi casa queda lejos y no tengo ganas de volver caminando…- Una pijamada en la casa de una chica, eso era mucho daño a la hombría de Baku. Y para Deku algo que arruinaba sus planes.

–Eso es genial!- exclama Uraraka con alegría. -Nos divertiremos mucho!- Casi todas las chicas saltan de la alegría, a excepción de Kacchan y Deku, quienes improvisaban una sonrisa. El siguiente movimiento de Midoriya sería planear como lograr que no descubran sus planes.

-¿Pues bien, quieren que ordenemos pizza para empezar?- consulta Jiro. Todos asintieron, en especial Kacchan, se le veía con hambre.

Midoriya miro a Uraraka disimuladamente, las palabras de Mineta se le vinieron a la mente. "Tiene un buen cuerpo" y si que tenía razón. Lo que más le gustaba a Izuku de ella, además de su figura, era su forma de ser. Al dar un vistazo en general se dio cuenta de algo, estaba rodeado de las chicas más lindas que había conocido hasta ahora. Ninguna tenía perdida, pero si tenía en la mira a Uraraka debía evitar miradas indebidas u otras cosas que puedan causar momentos incomodos, aunque nadie se lo espere gracias a su inocencia.

-Como sea, Ochaco, dime donde está el pijama que me prestarás- Exige Baku.

–Vaya, ni con una chica eres amable- susurra Ashido dulcemente, haciendo que el rubio se sonroje. –Como sea, apresúrate- responde tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. El y Uraraka caminaron hacia un pasillo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Midoriya estaba solo junto con las 5 chicas restantes, sus nervios entraron en aumento. –¿Bueno, quieren ver una película?- pregunta Yaoyorozu. –Compre una muy buena mientras venía aquí- Todas las chica asintieron.

-Traje una consola de videojuegos, se la robe a mi hermano, ribbit- dice Tsuyu riéndose.

-Eso es genial! Luego podemos divertirnos con juegos de mesa- añade Toru.

–Oh! yo ordenare una pizza!- dice Uraraka mientras se reintegraba al grupo. –¿De que te gustaría la pizza, Deku-kun?-

-D-de P-epperoni- Responde el peliverde.

Kyoka se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo, era casi obvio. –Midoriya, que no te de vergüenza estar con todas nosotras- Izuku miro a Jiro.

–Asi es, después de todo somos amigos, ¿no es así?- afirma Tsuyu. Midoriya levanta a la mirada.

–Cierto Deku-kun, además, siéntete como en casa- dice su amiga Uraraka.

Otra vez las dulces palabras de Ochaco conmocionaron los sentimientos de Izuku. Era la única que se dirigía a el con un apodo de cariño, a excepción de kacchan, quien lo usaba como insulto. Por esa razón fue que utilizo ese apodo para su nombre de héroe.

–Tienen razón, gracias chicas- dice Izuku con una sonrisa en el rostro. Aunque eso apaciguó un poco sus nervios, aún quedaban los bombones y su confesión.

-Bueno, iré a ponerme mi pijama, ahora vuelvo- anuncia Midoriya yéndose por el mismo lugar por el que se fue Kacchan. –Yo iré a comprar algo para beber, Ribbit- dice Tsuyu.

Deku camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación en la que se escuchaban unas fuertes pisadas. Antes de preguntar si Bakugou estaba ahí, este salió de la habitación, furioso. La causa era obvia, Kacchan traía puesto un traje rosa claro con flores blancas en los hombros, y un pantalón corto morado. –SI DICES ALGO TE MATARE, ME OÌSTE DEKU!?- Grita Bakugou creando explosiones con sus manos.

–S-si Kac-kacchan- responde Midoriya temblando. Baku se fue rápidamente del lugar. Izuku entro a la habitación con su mochila, una habitación con una cama simple de una plaza y una tv pequeña. Obviamente era un cuarto de invitados, bastante bien decorado.

Por suerte, tenía consigo su confiable pijama de All Might. Siempre que le quedaba pequeño su madre se encargaba de conseguirle uno nuevo. Se vistió rápidamente, no tenía miedo de que dirían por su traje, de todos modos Kacchan estaba en una situación más deplorable. En ese momento, comenzó a plantearse la situación. "Que suerte la mía, solo espero que esto no vaya de mal en peor"

Midoriya encendió la TV, se estaba sintonizando un canal de chismes, uno que nunca había visto. Habrìa cambiado de canal si no fuera por las palabras del presentador.

-Con ustedes, El gran justiciero, All Might!- El rostro de Izuku se convirtió en asombro. –¿All Might!? ¿Qué hace All Might en un programa asi?- pregunta el peliverde en voz alta. Su héroe favorito estaba en su forma musculosa, vestido con su traje amarillo. Procedió a sentarse en el sofá del estudio. –Un placer estar con ustedes!- responde.

-Bien All Might- empieza el presentador. –La razón por la que lo invitamos aquí, es porque queremos aprender más de su vida amorosa!- All Might se ajusta su corbata. –Bueno, eso es algo que no puedo decir, ya sabemos que la identidad de un héroe es privada y no se puede exponer, mucho menos si involucro a alguien más-

-Bueno…- susurra el anfitrión decepcionado. –Entonces pasemos a la siguiente pregunta. ¿Qué consejo le darías a alguien en el amor?-

All Might se acomoda mejor en el sofá. –Está bien, les contare una historia. Todo se remonta a varios años en el pasado, cuando yo solo era el típico joven aspirante a héroe. Ustedes pueden pensar en mí como un casanova, pero no era así. Era bastante tímido. En ese entonces, cuando estudiaba en la U.A había una chica muy simpática, amable y sobre todo linda-

El anfitrión sonrió. –¿Interesante, que hiciste con esa chica?-

-Bueno, ella era mi mejor amiga. Nos llevábamos muy bien, hacíamos todo juntos. Ella me gustaba mucho, la deseaba. ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Simplemente le dije lo que sentía y funciono. Aunque yo no estaba seguro de su respuesta me arriesgue, solo tuve que encontrar el momento adecuado-

-¿Momento adecuado?- consulta el anfitrión. -¿A que se refiere con eso?-

-Bueno, en mi caso logre acercarme a ella en un festival deportivo de la academia. Nos había tocado la batalla de caballería, quedamos en primer lugar gracias a mi One For All, y su increíble Kosei-

-¿Qué Kosei poseìa?-

All Might se cruza de brazos. –Ella tenía la habilidad de incrementar la temperatura en cualquier cosa- El presentador hizo un gesto de rareza. –No lo malentiendas, ese Kosei tenía un increíble potencial, podía desarmar a cualquier persona y derretir cualquier arma o herramienta con facilidad. Ella y yo hacíamos un buen equipo-

-¿Cómo fue que se enamoraron?-

-Al final de la batalla la invite a la cafeterìa. Ahí sucedió, me declare abiertamente a ella, y acabo diciendo que si-

-¿Y donde se encuentra esa chica ahora?- pregunta el presentador.

-No puedo decirlo- contesta All Might. –Hay mucho de por medio, y no creo que de el tiempo como para contarlo todo-

-Bueno, eso fue todo, ahora tenemos que entrevistar a la heroína Midnight- dice el anfitrión. –Un gusto tenerlo aquí All Might, su historia fue muy motivadora, un buen consejo-

El héroe le estrecha la mano. –Sabes, esa historia va dedicada a un joven de buen espíritu que conozco- Midoriya miraba fijamente la tv. –Siéntete seguro de ti mismo, se que puedes ganar el valor para hacerlo. Muchas gracias por invitarme al programa-

El telón del programa se cerró, Midoriya apago la TV. "¿Cómo sabía All Might de…? Eso no importa" pensó Izuku. "El tiene razón, puedo lograrlo. Aunque acabe rechazándome debo hacerlo, debo encontrar el momento" Deku se levantó con determinación y se fue de la habitación, esperando lo mejor.

 **Gracias por leer, esta semana estuve ocupado con varios exámenes, el próximo capitulo será mucho màs largo. Hasta luego!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Una oportunidad

Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes.

 _ **Capítulo 3: Una oportunidad**_

Midoriya se levantó de la cama, tomo su mochila y guardo toda su ropa restante. Luego, se retiró de la habitación a paso rápido. Las palabras del símbolo de la paz fueron lo suficientemente inspiradoras como para subirle el ánimo. Había algo raro, la aparición de su héroe favorito en la TV era demasiada coincidencia. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea malo ni mucho menos, le había dado a Deku la determinación que necesitaba. Si las cosas salen bien lo primero que haría sería darles las gracias a All Might.

El chico miro de reojo a un reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, marcaba las 21:30 horas. Para el, el tiempo había pasado bastante lento. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, en dirección a la sala.

En el muro derecho se encontraba colgado un cuadro más grande que el resto, con un marco bastante bien decorado. Al joven Midoriya le llamo la atención, este se detuvo al frente. Era una foto bastante grande, en ella se ve a Uraraka junto con un hombre bastante alto a su izquierda y una mujer muy atractiva a su derecha. Por lógica, eran sus padres. Los 3 llevaban un traje gris bastante elegante. De fondo había un gran edificio con un logo bastante grande en la parte superior.

Al instante en el que vio el logo, supo que se trataba de la empresa de los padres de su amiga. Izuku recordó las palabras de su amiga en aquel momento en el que le pregunto por qué quería ser una heroína, conseguir dinero para ayudar económicamente a sus padres. Muchos pueden pensar que eso es algo deshonesto, pero el sabía perfectamente que era por una causa noble, y conociendo a Ochaco sabía que ese dinero no sería malgastado.

Deku retomo su camino hasta la sala. Unos metros antes de llegar comenzó a escuchar unas risas, al asomarse pudo ver mejor cual era la situación. Las chicas se estaban riendo del pobre Bakugou mientras este reventaba de la ira.

-Jajajaja, Ochaco de verdad te pasaste, jajaja!- Ríe Ashido. La furia de Kacchan aumento aún más.

-YA DEJEN DE REIRSE!- grita Katsuki.

-¿Sabes que yo pude haberte creado un pijama, no?- Dice Yaoyorozu a Baku entre las risas.

-¿ENTONCES POR QUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES!?- Grita el rubio creando explosiones con sus manos. Las chicas entran a reír aún más.

-Vamos Bakugou, no esta tan mal- afirma Jiro, aun riendo.

-¿Entonces por qué no te lo pones tú!?- Replica Kacchan. –Esto es muy de niña!-

-Puede ser- responde Uraraka. –Ese pijama lo tengo desde que era una niña pequeñe, me sorprende que te quede-

-Bueno, para mi te ves bien- afirma Mina.

El rubio se ruborizo gracias al comentario de Ashido, ella se sonrojo. Las demás chicas le soltaron una mirada dulce a ambos, aumentando la vergüenza de Bakugou. "Ya veo" pensó Izuku. "A Ashido le gusta Kacchan" dedujo rápidamente. "Es obvio, ya van 2 veces que ella hace un comentario así."

-Vaya vaya, creo que a Mina le gusta alguien- insinúa Uraraka con una sonrisa perversa mirando a Baku. Este no dio palabra, solo observo a Ochaco con una mirada asesina. Luego de esto se creó un silencio bastante incómodo.

El celular de Deku comenzó a vibrar. Izuku lo tomo rápidamente y tapo el sonido para que nadie se de cuenta de su presencia. Desbloqueo su teléfono, era un mensaje de… Todoroki. "¿Todoroki?" pensó Midoriya. "El no me suele mandar mensajes, ¿Qué necesitara?"

Toco el mensaje para ver que decía: _Hola Midoriya. -¿Te encuentras en la casa de Ochaco?-_

 _-Hola Todoroki. Si, ¿cómo lo sabìas?-_ Textea Izuku.

 _-Antes que nada, no le digas esto a nadie-_ Pide Todoroki.

 _-Ahora me encuentro solo, dime-_

- _Veras-_ escribe Shoto _–Yo también recibí una carta al mediodía-_

 _-¿Enserio? Todoroki, por que no viniste?-_ pregunta Deku. Shoto tardó en responder.

 _-Bueno, pase hace una hora por la casa de Uraraka y mire por la ventana, pero realmente no sé si entrar…-_ Midoriya noto que el mensaje era serio.

 _-¿Por qué?-_ pregunta Izuku.

- _No lo sé, el lugar está lleno de chicas, al querer tocar la puerta me llega un sentimiento extraño_ \- Deku ya comenzaba a percatarse de su problema.

 _-Te refieres a que tienes vergüenza?-_ insinúa Midoriya.

 _-No lo se… ¿Qué estan haciendo ahí?-_ pregunta Todoroki.

 _-Bueno, hasta hace poco se estaban burlando de Kacchan porque lleva un pijama rosado-_

 _-¿Katsuki Bakugo está ahí?-_

 _-Si, yo tampoco me lo esperaba-_ responde Deku _. –¿En Fin, vas a venir?-_

 _-No lo se-_ responde Shoto _–Cualquier cosa te mandare un mensaje-_

Izuku mando un emoticon de una mano haciendo el típico gesto de "OK" y luego guardo su teléfono. Eso si que no se lo esperaba, el joven Midoriya no se habría imaginado que Todoroki también fue invitado. Pero por lo visto, tiene miedo de venir. Para ser sinceros, no se diferencia tanto al Izuku de hace unas horas.

-Cambiemos de tema antes de que esto se vuelva más incómodo, ribbit- sugiere Tsuyu. Todas se ponen de acuerdo. –¿Por cierto, donde esta Todoroki?- pregunta la Yaoyorozu. –Está tardando demasiado- Midoriya no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Recibí un mensaje suyo hace unos 40 minutos- responde Uraraka sacando su teléfono. –Su padre Endeavor lo obligo a ir con el a una misión a otra ciudad, no podrá venir- "Ya veo, Todoroki mintió" dedujo Midoriya. "¿Cómo puede ser posible que alguien como Shoto Todoroki sea tan timido?"

-¿El chico mitad y mitad?- pregunta Bakugou. –Ni siquiera sabía que vendría-

Momo bajo la mirada, suspiro con una cara de desilusión muy notable. Al percatarse de esto Hagakure le dio una palmada en la espalda, intentando animarla. –No te preocupes Momo, será para la próxima- Yaoyorozu sonrío levemente y asintió con la cabeza. –Creo que tienes razón, gracias Toru-

Deku comenzó a sospechar. "Creo que ya es momento de volver" pensó Izuku. Midoriya entro a la sala y se dirigió al grupo, recibiendo la mirada de todos. Ninguna de las chicas dijo nada, a excepción de Bakugou, quien comenzó a reír desesperadamente. –No puedo creer que todavía tengas ese pijama, pareces un bebe, jajaja-

-Bakugou, tú no eres nadie para quejarte, pareces una "niña"- Contesta Jiro, riéndose de él. El rubio volvió a enfurecerse.

-Bueno, basta de peleas.- Interrumpe Uraraka. –Comencemos con la pijamada!- Todas chocaron los cinco, a excepción de Kacchan.

Todos partieron por su lado. Toru tomo su teléfono y marco a la pizzería más cercana, ordenando dos pizzas de pepperoni y champiñones. Tsuyu se fue de la casa a buscar algún refresco para la cena junto a Mina Ashido. Momo y Jiro se pusieron a preparar las frituras y a tratar de acomodar el sofá, con Bakugou descansando sobre él.

Deku y Uraraka quedaron solos en medio de la sala. Ambos se miraron fijamente, hasta que Ochaco rompió el silencio. –Deku-kun, acompáñame a la cocina y ayúdame a poner la mesa, por favor- pide Uraraka inteligentemente antes de que el momento se vuelva incómodo. Izuku dijo que si con la cabeza. Luego de esto ambos partieron hacia la cocina.

En el camino Deku no pudo parar de mirar a Uraraka de reojo, y ella tampoco. Un sentimiento de tensión se originó en Midoriya, el momento ya para declararse estaba por llegar. "Tranquilo Deku" se decía a sí mismo.

Llegaron a la cocina, era bastante grande pero algo simple. El lavaplatos, el horno y el microondas a la izquierda, en el centro una gran mesa con varias sillas y a la derecha el refrigerador. El resto del cuarto estaba decorado por algunas macetas y fotos familiares.

-Ahí están los vasos!- dice Uraraka señalando un armario con una ventana de cristal que permitía ver el interior. –Yo tomare los manteles y los platos-

Izuku abrió el armario y tomo 8 vasos, llevando 4 en cada brazo. Con dificultad, camino hasta la mesa y los dejo sobre ella, 3 en los lados y 1 en cada punta. Luego volvió a la cocina con la intención de ayudar a su amiga.

Midoriya llego y se colocó a un lado de Uraraka. La chica estaba tomando unos cuantos platos limpios de la mesada. Este era su momento, estaban a solas, debía hacer algo. "Vamos Deku, haz algo, inicia una conversación" piensa Midoriya dándose fuerzas a si mismo.

-Uraraka-chan- Empieza Izuku, Ochaco voltea a verlo. –¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-Claro que no, Deku-kun- responde Uraraka. -¿Tu necesitas algo?-

Midoriya negó con la cabeza. –¿Como te fue hoy en la clase de Aizawa-sensei?- consulta Izuku. –Solo pude hablarte en el receso para almorzar, luego no supe nada de ti-

-Bien- responde Uraraka. –Nada del otro mundo, me toco trabajar con Tokoyami. El si que da miedo algunas veces, jajaja- Ambos comienzan a reir.

-Creo que nunca entre a tu casa- Dice Deku. –Es muy buena!-

Ochaco sonríe. -¿Te gusta?- Izuku asiente con la cabeza. –Vivo aquí desde que era una niña pequeña, a mi gusto es algo simple-

-Bueno, a mi gusto es muy buena- responde Midoriya con una sonrisa en su rostro. Uraraka le devuelve la sonrisa.

–¿Dime, de donde salió la idea de la pijamada?- pregunta Deku cambiando de tema.

-Nosotras siempre hacemos este tipo de cosas los viernes, en este caso decidimos hacer algo especial en mi casa- Responde Ochaco.

–Escuche la conversación que tenían mientras volvía a la sala. No me imaginaba que Todoroki también fue invitado- La chica tardo en responder

-Bueno- dice Uraraka. –Es cierto, también le dejamos un sobre a él, nos pareció bueno que el también viniera- Gracias a sus palabras, a Midoriya le surgió una duda.

-¿Uraraka, por qué cartas…?- La chica volteo la cabeza hacia la mesada, con la vista perdida. Ella no sabía que contestar, se quedó sin palabras.

Luego de unos segundos, Ochaco contesto. –Deku, por favor ayúdame con las servilletas- dice evadiendo el tema. Izuku no dijo más, simplemente dijo que si con la mirada. El chico ya se percató de que su amiga no quería hablar del tema.

La chica tomo los platos y comenzó a caminar en dirección al pasillo. En ese momento Izuku recordó su cometido. Su oportunidad se estaba yendo, en todo el tiempo que tubo no había hecho nada. Era un imbécil, como pudo haber dejado pasar algo así, tenía que hacer algo.

Con todo el valor del mundo, Izuku volteo a ver a su amiga, tomo aire y respiro profundamente. -Uraraka-chan- dice Midoriya poniéndose firme. –Tengo que decirte algo-

Ochaco se detuvo repentinamente. Ella volteo lentamente y con una mirada de desconcierto, pero al girar su pie se trabo con la pata de la mesa. Por alguna razón sus piernas no respondieron a tiempo. La reacción de Uraraka fue soltar los platos, estos cayeron en seco al suelo, partiéndose en el acto.

La reacción de Midoriya fue instantánea. Su amiga hubiera caído encima de varios trozos de vidrios rotos, si no fuera por la intervención de Izuku. Apenas escucho el grito de su amiga y vio que Uraraka estaba cayendo, el joven dio un salto increíblemente veloz utilizando parte del One For All, tomando a Ochaco antes de que caiga. Ambos cayeron uno metros delante de la mesa sobre el suelo, creando un fuerte estruendo.

En el suelo, Uraraka estaba tirada junto a Deku, quien la tenía rodeada entre sus brazos. Izuku estaba encima de su amiga. Al reaccionar, ambos se miraron fijamente. Ochaco observaba a Midoriya con ojos brillosos, su cara estaba sonrojada a más no poder.

El joven Izuku, quien también estaba ruborizado y temblaba ligeramente, suspiro. Este era el momento que tanto anhelaba. –Uraraka-chan, yo...- Deku freno ahí.

-¿S-si?- pregunta Ochaco con bastante timidez.

-Yo…-

Momo y Kyoka, quienes corrieron hasta la cocina al escuchar todo el estruendo que ambos causaron, se detuvieron al frente de la escena. -¿Qué fue lo que ocurrio?!- pregunta Yaoyorozu exaltada. –Vinimos apenas escuchamos el estruen…- Dice Jiro, sin terminar la frase. Un silencio incomodo se generó en el ambiente.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los rostros de ambas chicas. Ya se imaginaban que podía estar sucediendo. Jiro fue la primera en responder: -¿Vaya, que acaba de pasar?- pregunta Kyoka levantando una ceja e insinuando algo atrevido.

-N-nada- responde Izuku. –Uraraka-chan tropezó y casi cae encima de los platos rotos- Ambos se separan y se ponen de pie casi al instante.

-S-sí, es cierto, Deku-kun me salvo- agrega Ochaco aún enrojecida.

Jiro y Yaoyorozu sabían que algo más ocurrio, sin embargo, sabían que de nada serviría preguntar aún más. –Bueno, bueno- Responde Momo. –Que bueno que "Deku el héroe" estaba aquí para ayudarte- dice con una voz coqueta. Eso provoco que ambos se sonrojen aún más.

-Enserio, que bueno que ayudaste a Uraraka, algo terrible pudo haber pasado- Dice Kyoka a ambos

Ochaco mira a Izuku con ojos brillosos. Antes de que alguien haga algo, Yaoyorozu interrumpe el silencio entre los dos. –Vengan a la sala, la pizza ya llego, y Mina y Tsuyu ya volvieron con varios refrescos- ambos aceptaron.

Uraraka comenzó a caminar con Momo y Jiro, pero se detuvo. Acto seguido, Ochaco volteo para ver a Izuku. –¿Deku-kun, necesitas…?-

Midoriya interrumpe a Ochaco. –No te preocupes Uraraka-chan, yo quitare el vidrio y llevare las servilletas, ve con ellas- Ambos voltean, Deku toma la pala la escoba y la pala, mientras que Uraraka se va de la habitación con las chicas

Uraraka, Momo y Kyoka estaban volviendo a la sala, caminando por el pasillo que conecta con la cocina. Ochaco se percató de que Yaoyorozu y Jiro no paraban de mirarla, además de que andaban hablando entre ellas en voz baja.

-Ya entiendo- dice Jiro rompiendo el silencio. –¿Ya diste el primer paso con Midoriya, no es así?- Eso provoco que Uraraka se detenga en seco para posteriormente, voltear de forma nerviosa.

-Cierto, tu cara lo dice todo- asegura Momo.

-Chicas, por favor, ya hablamos de esto!- exclama Ochaco enrojecida. –Además, ya les dije que fue lo que ocurrió!-

-Vamos Uraraka-chan, tu puedes conf…- Habla Jiro, Uraraka, la interrumpe.

-No quiero hablar de esto!- grita la chica. Las otras dos se callan repentinamente. Ochaco exploto, las dos llevaron sus sentimientos al límite.

-Uraraka…- pronuncia Momo.

-Saben cómo me siento, por favor basta!- grita Uraraka.

Ella volteo y siguió su camino. Dentro de su cabeza ocurría un debate mental. Aquella vez, hace tiempo, se propuso un objetivo. Llegar a ser héroe y ayudar a su familia, y para lograrlo debía dejar de lado sus sentimientos, incluyendo el amor y atracción que sienta por cualquier persona. Todos en la U.A

¿Pero… podría dejar de lado sus sentimientos por siempre? Además, Deku nunca demostró ningún gesto real de amor hacia ella, y nada le aseguraba que el sienta algo similar por ella.

El problema reside en que, ella se sentía inferior a Midoriya, por decirlo así. Siempre era Deku quien salvaba a Uraraka, a excepción de unas pocas veces en las que ella realmente no ayudo mucho. Sin sentirse segura de sí misma no podía hacer mucho, y menos con alguien del calibre de Izuku. Una parte de ella quería mantener su decisión de dejar de lado sus sentimientos, pero la otra le gritaba a los 4 vientos que abra su corazón.

-Uraraka, no sabes cómo lo sentimos- Se disculpa Yaoyorozu, frenándola al apoyar su mano en el hombro de Ochaco. –Sabes que te queremos mucho, nunca trataríamos de hacerte daño-

-Lo lamentamos, no sabíamos que te pondrías así- agrega Jiro.

-Yo también lo siento chicas- se disculpa Uraraka. –No pude evitarlo, necesito desquitarme… cada vez estoy más confundida!- dice entrando en llanto. Las otras 2 corren a abrazarla.

-Uraraka-chan, te comprendemos, si algún día necesitas hablar de algo, queremos que sepas que cuentas con nosotras, te apoyamos- dice Momo. Esas palabras tranquilizaron un poco a Uraraka.

-Gracias…- dice secándose las lágrimas con su brazo.

-Vamos, ve a mojarte la cara, no querrás que comiencen a preguntarte que fue lo que ocurrió- Sugiere Jiro.

Midoriya volvió a la sala junto con las servilletas, sin antes haber tirado a la basura los trozos de vidrio. En su cabeza se encontraba insultándose a si mismo, por ser un cobarde y por no aprovechar la oportunidad que se le dio. "Maldita sea, ¿por qué diablos tuvieron que aparecer Momo y Kyoka?! Estaba por lograrlo!" Además, por poco queda en ridículo, si es que no lo estaba. Seguramente ya no podría verla a los ojos por el resto de la noche, o de su vida.

Al entrar pudo ver como estaba organizada la mesa. En una de las puntas estaba sentada Uraraka-chan, y en la otra Hagakure. En la derecha se encontraban Tsuyu, Momo y Jiro. A la Izquierda se sentaba Mina, los únicos que faltaban eran Kacchan y el. "Espera. ¿Dónde está Kacchan?"

-Deku-kun!- grita Uraraka, "tan alegre como siempre" pensó Izuku. Con lo sucedido anteriormente, no se esperaba que ella actué tan natural. –¿Oye, puedes despertar a tu amigo?!- Pregunta señalando el sofá.

-Es cierto- añade Yaoyorozu. –Mientras nosotras preparábamos todo el solo se quedó dormido!-

Midoriya camino hacia el sofá. Bakugo roncaba con fuerza, estaba tirado con un pie fuera del sofá. –Despertarlo es una tarea difícil- Asegura Izuku. –Cuando yo me quedaba a dormir en su casa junto a otros chicos nadie podía hacer que se levante, a excepción de su madre-

-¿Entonces como lo despertaras? Ribbit- pregunta Asui.

-Aprendí un truco con los años- afirma Deku. –Solo hay que tapar su nariz unos segundos mientras ronque, el resto se hace solo-

-¿Eso no es peligroso?- pregunta Ashido.

-Tengo entendido que su madre lo despierta de este modo todos los días, no creo que haya algún problema- Izuku se acercó a Kacchan y con sus dedos tapo su nariz. El rubio se ahogó al dar el ronquido y despertó bruscamente, confundido y sin recordar donde estaba.

-¿Eh? ¿Donde estoy?- pregunta Bakugo desorientado.

-En mi casa- responde Uraraka.

-¿Ya llego la pizza?- Katsuki corrió hasta la mesa y se sentó a un lado de Ashido, ella sonríe discretamente. Luego, Deku se sienta a un lado de Baku.

En la mesa había 2 pizzas, una de pepperoni y otra de champiñones. A los lados estaban los refrescos que compraron Ashido y Tsuyu y otros aperitivos como doritos o sándwiches, y como no, las servilletas que trajo Midoriya. Cada uno tenía sus respectivos vasos y cubiertos, a excepción de los platos, los que llevaba Uraraka.

-Siento que falten los platos…- se disculpa Ochaco con una mirada de tristeza que preocupo a todos, en especial a Izuku. –Mis padres me mataran-

-Uraraka-chan, no es tu culpa, fue un accidente- dice Izuku intentando calmarla. –Ademas yo te distraje, en todo caso fue mi culpa-

-Pero…-

-Ya no importa!- interrumpe Toru. –Fue un accidente y ya, estamos aquí para pasarla bien!-

-Toru tiene razón, mejor comencemos a cen…-Dice Tsuyu sin terminar la frase. Inmediatamente todos miran a Kacchan. El chico ya se estaba devorando la segunda porción. Al darse cuenta de que todos lo miraban fijamente, se detuvo.

-¿Que, acaso no se puede comer o qué?- pregunta el rubio terminando de comer la segunda rebanada de pizza.

-Tu siempre igual, Bakugo- afirma Jiro.

Todos comenzaron a comer, a charlar entre sì y a ver la TV de fondo. Momo, Kyoka y Tsuyu hablaban entre sí, riendo en voz alta de vez en cuando. Mina y Toru hablaban por separado, mirando al rubio discretamente, quien devoraba la pizza rápidamente.

Apartados de todo, Midoriya y Uraraka comían en silencio. Entre ellos se echaban miradas fugaces, mirándose de reojo y con mucha timidez. La actitud de Ochaco cambio drásticamente desde el encuentro de la cocina, y eso Deku lo noto completamente. ¿Habrá sido su culpa?

La confianza de Izuku se vino abajo. Ahora nada podía asegurarle una buena noche, y no una incómoda y desagradable. "Lo arruine todo" era lo único en lo que pensaba el peliverde. Su oportunidad para declararse con Uraraka se fue a la basura, y seguramente no tendría más oportunidades…

Desde un principio tubo dudas, no sabía si Uraraka sentía algo por el, y esto bajaba aún más sus expectativas…

 _ **Gracias por seguir la historia, últimamente he tenido una semana complicada. Espero que les guste, el siguiente capítulo será bastante intenso! Hasta pronto.**_


	4. Capitulo 4: Tension

Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes.

 _ **Capítulo 4: Tensión**_

La noche seguía su curso, todos en la casa de Uraraka la estaban pasando bien, divirtiéndose y hablando de diversos temas. Claro, todos a excepción de Midoriya.

Su cerebro no paraba de darle vueltas a todo lo ocurrido, tratando de auto convencerse de que no lo había arruinado todo. "Por dios, enserio tuve que caer encima de ella!? Tal vez fue eso, aunque no fuera mi culpa fue demasiado atrevido" pensaba Izuku. "No, seguramente fui muy directo. Cierto, como pude hablarle así!? ""Uraraka-chan, yo te amo, quiero que tú seas mi novia!"" Que idiota que fui. Aunque bueno, no pude decir ninguna palabra, pero ella es demasiado inteligente, seguramente supo mis intenciones!"

"O tal vez no, existe la remota posibilidad de que ella sienta algo por mí, puede ser que… No, no lo creo…"

Mientras que Midoriya se comía la cabeza, Ochaco estaba en la misma situación. Si bien hablaba un poco con las demás chicas, seguía pensativa respecto a lo ocurrido y a sus sentimientos. Cada que lograba tranquilizarse un poco, su angustia volvía al ver a Deku. "¿Que voy a hacer!?" gritaba Uraraka en su mente. "Desde que Deku llego pensé que podría mantener la situación como lo vengo haciendo desde que llegue a la academia, pero no pude..."

El silencio de ambos fue interrumpido por la voz de Mina llamando a Izuku. –¿Tu que opinas Izuku?- pregunta Ashido interrumpiendo su serie de pensamientos.

-¿Eh, yo que?- pregunta Midoriya sin enterarse de nada. Los demás se extrañan, a excepción de Uraraka quien también estaba distraída. Bakugo por su parte se encontraba en su mundo, devorando la segunda pizza el solo.

-Bueno, como veo que estabas distraído te explicare- empieza Ashido. –Nos estábamos preguntando si, tal vez, Ojiro sienta algo por Toru…- Dice con un tono coqueto. Del otro lado de la mesa, Hagakure pareció sonrojarse.

-Mina, no digas esas cosas!- exclama Toru Avergonzada.

-¿Tu y… Ojiro?- vuelve a preguntar Deku.

-Asi es- dice Tsuyu. -¿Hacen buena pareja, no es asi? Ribbit- agrega mirando a Hagakure.

-Eh…- pronuncia Deku pensando su respuesta

-Vamos Izuku, no me digas que no son del tal para cual- dice Ashido.

-Bueno, en realidad serían una buena pareja- afirma finalmente Midoriya con indecisión. –Creo que tienen razón-

-¿Lo ves?- exclama Jiro. –Todo el mundo está de acuerdo Toru, tienes que declarártele a Ojiro- Hagakure comienza a exaltarse.

-¿Ustedes creen chicas? ¿Tú que dices Uraraka?- pregunta la chica invisible. Ochaco volvió a poner su típica sonrisa amable para contestarle a su amiga.

-¿Yo? Bueno, sería muy lindo verlos juntos- dice Uraraka juntando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos. –Kyoka-chan tiene razón, deberías decirle lo que sientes- Izuku miraba atentamente a Ochaco, prestando atención a sus palabras. –Quiero decir, no tienes que perder la oportunidad si la tienes, dile lo que sientas con sinceridad y seguramente dira que si-

-Wow Uraraka, eso fue muy inspirador-dice Yaoyorozu. Uraraka suspira levemente.

-Bastante querrás decir. Pero es cierto, tienes que decir lo que sientes Toru- agrega Tsuyu. –Ademas, Ojiro es el chico perfecto para ti-

-¿Tu crees!?- pregunta Hagakure con mucha felicidad. –Está bien chicas, tienen razón, tratare de hablar con Ojiro en la próxima clase!- Todas sonríen.

-Eso es genial Toru-chan! Te apuesto a que dirá que si- exclama Ochaco. –¿Y tu, Bakugo?-

El rubio levanta la mirada al mismo tiempo en el que termina la última porción de Pizza. -¿Qué que opino? Eh..-

-¿Te comiste toda la Pizza tu solo!?- grita Kyoka interrumpiendo a Kacchan. Las pizzas ya no estaban, tampoco las papas u otros aperitivos, ni las bebidas que compraron Asui y Ashido. Sobre su plato se encontraban los últimos restos de comida que se le habían caído accidentalmente.

-Más bien, se comió todo el solo- corrige Tsuyu. Todas las chicas se enfurecen

-¿Enserio te terminaste todo!? Yo solo comi una porción de Pizza!- Exclama Ochaco enojada. –¿Ahora que!?-

-La comida esta para comerse, no molesten y déjenme comer!- grita Baku. –Ademas, Deku tiene pizza en su plato y no comió nada!- dice señalando a Midoriya.

Tenía razón, Izuku no había tocado su plato desde que todos comenzaron a comer, al estar sumido en sus pensamientos ignoro completamente su comida y su entorno en general, aun teniendo los cubiertos en ambas manos. Al darse cuenta de que Kacchan lo estaba señalando volvió al mundo real.

-¿Eh, yo? Bueno, si quieren coman lo mìo, yo no tengo hambre- asegura Deku alejando su plato de el.

-Nonono Deku-kun, no es necesario que hagas eso, Bakugo ordenara otra pizza- interrumpe Uraraka mirando fijamente a Kacchan.

-Ya les dije, no traje dinero- responde el rubio desafiante.

La discusión fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre de la casa, todos se callaron repentinamente.

Midoriya dedujo rápidamente de quien se podría tratar. Recordó su conversación con Todoroki, quien estaba indeciso de asistir a la pijamada. Era lógico, no podría ser nadie más que el, aunque llegaba bastante tarde.

-¿Quién toca la puerta a esta hora?- pregunta Momo. –Ya es bastante tarde-

-Oh, yo iré a ver quién es- se ofrece Izuku. –Quédense aquí, no me tardo, seguramente sea algún vendedor o algo así- Todos asienten.

Midoriya se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa. No pudo evitar reflexionar sobre las palabras de Uraraka, palabras que le dieron bastante de que pensar. "¿Qué fue todo eso?"

Lo que dijo su amiga le recordó bastante a las palabras de All Might, ""No dejar pasar la oportunidad"" ¿Y si eso realmente estuvo dirigido a Izuku, y Uraraka en ese momento decidió sincerarse indirectamente? "No, no lo creo, no tendría sentido" Pero lo que si logro fue poner en duda el propósito de Midoriya en esa noche.

¿Vale la pena realmente arriesgarse a declararle su amor a Ochaco? Si optaba por no hacerlo seguramente se lo lamentaría el resto de su vida. Pero si lo hacía, podrían pasar 2 cosas. La primera y la más preocupante, que Uraraka le diga que no y que no hablen nunca más. Eso es algo que suele pasar, y que preocupaba mucho a Izuku. La segunda, que lo dejen en la tan temida "Friendzone" cosa que sería igual de doloroso. Y la mejor, que diga que sí y vivan felices por siempre.

"Al diablo" pensó Izuku. "Uraraka-chan, te quiero tanto, mira a lo que me estoy arriesgando por ti"

Deku llego a la puerta y miro por la mirilla de esta. A través de esta logro ver un cabello mitad blanco mitad rojo, tan característico de Todoroki. "Lo sabía!" grito Izuku en su interior con felicidad de haber acertado. "Mientras más chicos estén aquí menos nervioso me siento, y mejor si son tan callados como Todoroki"

Abrió la puerta, dejando ver al chico mitad y mitad. Por desgracia, cometió el mismo error que Izuku, llegar bien vestido. Llego con unos pantalones blancos y una chaqueta del mismo color. Además, llevaba consigo una caja bastante.

-Todoroki-kun, que bueno que decidiste venir!- empieza Izuku. –Te estaba esperando-

-Gracias Midoriya- Shoto mira a Deku de arriba a abajo. -¿Disculpa… Por qué llevas un pijama de All Might?-

Midoriya miro hacia otro lado. –Veras… esto es una pijamada- Todoroki abrió bien grande los ojos, dando a entender su sorpresa. –Siento no haberlo aclarado antes, lo siento mucho- Se disculpa Deku.

-No, debí haberlo deducido cuando dijiste que Bakugo se puso un pijama rosa- Contesta Shoto bajando la mirada.

-Yo cometí el mismo error, por suerte vine con una mochila en la que tenía un pijama viejo- dice Izuku con una sonrisa amortiguada. –No te preocupes, Uraraka-chan te puede prestar uno como lo hizo con Kacchan, o Momo puede crearte uno con su Kosei-

-Está bien, ya veré lo que voy a hacer cuando entre- Responde Todoroki. –Por cierto Midoriya, traje una caja de helado, no sabía que sabores les gustaban a todos por lo que ordene de chocolate, fresa y vainilla- dice señalando la caja que llevaba consigo.

-Oh, eso es genial- responde Izuku. –Kacchan se terminó toda la comida, nos viene muy bien-

-Por cierto, gracias Midoriya- agradece Shoto.

-¿Por qué Todoroki-kun?- pregunta Izuku.

-Gracias por no decirle nada de lo que hablamos a nadie- aclara Todoroki. –Sinceramente fue un sentimiento bastante extraño- Deku recordó el mensaje de Shoto, el chico que tenía miedo de ir a la reunión de chicas. "A decir verdad, fuiste sincero al decirme lo que sentìas, Todoroki. Cualquiera pudo haber inventado alguna escusa, aunque lo hayas hecho con Uraraka y las demás" pensó Izuku.

-No es nada- responde Deku tratando de cambiar de tema. –Ven, entra y únetenos!- Todoroki asiente, ambos pasan al interior de la casa.

-¿Oye Midoriya, quienes vinieron exactamente?- pregunta Shoto

-Mina, Momo, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Kyoka y Toru. Luego estamos Kacchan, tú y yo- aclara Izuku. Todoroki aclara su garganta.

-¿Momo… Yaoyorozu?- consulta Shoto con timidez, aunque disimulándola muy bien.

-Así es, que bueno que llegaste, pareció desanimarse cuando dijiste que no vendrías- Todoroki sonrió disimuladamente.

-¿Por cierto, de donde sacaste la idea de la misión con Endeavor? Pregunta Deku en voz baja. –Digo, que buena idea tuviste-

-Bueno, a decir verdad fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- responde Todoroki. –Y es bastante creíble, ahora simplemente tengo que decir que logramos terminar la misión mucho antes de lo previsto y logre llegar y prepararme para venir a tiempo-

-Oh, ya veo…- responde Izuku sonriendo con timidez. –Entonces no diré nada, simplemente me hare el sorprendido-

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala. Todoroki miraba siempre a ambos lados, observando la casa detalladamente y sin perderse ningún detalle. Claramente nunca había entrado al hogar de Uraraka, al igual que Izuku. Por lo que Deku tenía entendido, Todoroki y su padre Endeavor eran personas de bastantes recursos, la casa de Uraraka no era nada comparada con la suya.

Ahora que Todoroki llegaba a la pijamada el grupo ya estaba completo. Su amigo Shoto, quien tomo la valentía suficiente como para venir a la reunión, caminaba lentamente a su lado estando firmemente concentrado en sus pensamientos.

Caminaron hasta llegar con todas las chicas. Al momento en el que pusieron un pie en la sala, las miradas de todos se clavaron en Izuku y Todoroki, incomodándolo.

-Ey, chicos, miren quien llego!- dice Midoriya en voz alta. Momo sonríe con felicidad mientras que tapaba su boca con sus manos disimuladamente.

-Todoroki-kun! Llegaste!- exclama Uraraka levantando su brazo y saludándolo.

-Hola…- saluda Shoto con timidez.

-Creímos que no vendrías, ¿Qué ocurrió con tu misión con Endeavor?- pregunta Tsuyu. Katsuki mira al chico de reojo, de mala manera.

-Bueno, pues eso…- Todoroki se cruza de brazos. –Logramos terminar con el villano antes de tiempo, me vestí y llegue lo más rápido posible. Espero no haber llegado tan tarde-

-Bueno, Bakugo se comió toda la comida que había, ya no queda nada- responde Jiro mirando fijamente a Kacchan.

-Traje helado- dice Shoto dejando la caja sobre la mesa. –Espero que les guste el chocolate, la fresa y la vainilla- Todas sonríen.

-Eso es genial! Ahora tenemos postre, además de los bombones de Midoriya- exclama Momo. En ese momento el cuerpo de Izuku se congelo por completo. Habìa olvidado por completo la caja de bombones, y las flores que se encontraban en su interior. El chico comenzó a temblar de los nervios.

-Cierto Deku-kun, tu trajiste unos bombones! Vamos, abramos las cajas!- dice Uraraka tomando la caja que llevo Izuku. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, haciendo que Izuku comience a sudar un poco.

-U-uraraka-chan, no creo que valga la pena comer los bombones que traje, q-quiero decir, el helado es mejor- dice Izuku temblando.

-No te preocupes Izuku, habrá suficiente para todos- interrumpe Mina abriendo la caja de helados de Todoroki.

-Wow Todoroki-kun, se ve muy bien- alaga Momo. –Fue muy amable de tu parte- dice sonrojándose. Shoto bajo la mirada, ruborizándose. "Son demasiado obvios". Mientras tanto, Baku toma uno de los potes de helado y una cuchara discretamente. Luego, comienza a comer el helado en secreto.

-Por cierto Todoroki, esto es… una pijamada- aclara Toru. –Veo que cometiste el mismo error que Izuku-

-Si, Midoriya ya me aviso de esto- responde Shoto.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo usar mi kosei para crearte un pijama como quieras- sugiere Momo alzando su dedo en señal de una idea. Al oír esto, Kacchan salto de la mesa.

-¿Qué!? No, no es justo, yo tuve que usar esto y no me dieron otra opción!- grita estirándose su ropa, apretando sus dientes con rabia.

-¿Te has comido todo el helado de vainilla!?- exclama Jiro observando con sorpresa el pote vacío. Al ver eso Tsuyu extiende su lengua tomando lo único que quedaba del helado, quitándoselo a Kacchan de las manos.

-Maldita sea, eso es mío, devuelvemelo!- el rubio tomo impulso para saltar de la silla, pero no pudo. Antes de reaccionar Todoroki congelo su trasero a la silla, impidiendo que se mueva. Esto provocó una ira incontrolable en Baku. -¿Quién diablos te crees tu!? Descongélame ahora!-

-No comerás helado, ya te terminaste toda la pizza tu solo- Regaña Toru.

-Lo siento Bakugo, pero no es necesario comenzar una pelea- se disculpa Todoroki. –Si quieres te daré un poco de mi helado-

-No es necesario Todoroki-kun, él ya comió suficiente- responde Momo.

-Ni que fueras mi madre, DEJENME SALIR DE AQUI!- grita Kacchan haciendo explosiones con sus manos intentando descongelar el hielo.

-Vamos chicos, siéntense, no se queden parados- sugiere Tsuyu. Ambos chicos asienten y se dirigen a las sillas que quedaron libres.

-NO ME IGNOREN!- exclama Katsuki haciendo temblar la silla.

-No te preocupes Bakugo-kun, yo puedo darte mi helado- susurra mina en secreto al oído de Kacchan. Baku se calma y la mira de reojo para posteriormente, mirar hacia otro lado haciéndose el distraído.

Uraraka dejo los bombones a un lado, Midoriya y los demás comenzaron a comer el helado, a excepción de Bakugo. Era de buena calidad, bastante delicioso, cada pote estaba decorado con una cereza en la punta.

Izuku observaba discretamente la situación actual, como Toru y Jiro hablaban entre si en lo que parecía ser una conversación común y corriente. Momo miraba discretamente a Todoroki algo sonrojada, hablando de fondo con mina sin darle mucha importancia. Ella por su parte tampoco prestaba demasiada atención a su charla, miraba fijamente a Kacchan con una sonrisa en su rostro, incomodándolo aún más. Todoroki, sumido en su mundo, comía lentamente su helado ignorando lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Tsuyu y Uraraka charlaban felizmente, riéndose por algunos chistes y anécdotas que ellas recordaban. Bakugo seguía luchando por descongelar su trasero de la silla y Deku, callado, comiendo su helado.

Luego de un rato todos terminaron su helado. Para ese entonces Katsuki logro descongelarse de la silla, solo que ya era tarde. Al percatarse de esto el rubio volvió a entrar a un estado de Ira incontrolable.

-Maldita sea, se acabaron todo el helado y no me dejaron nada!- exclama el rubio saltando de la silla.

-¿Te comiste todo el helado de vainilla y aun tienes hambre…?- pregunta Jiro estirándose en la silla de forma reconfortante.

-Oh, eso fue genial- dice Uraraka frotando su mano contra su estómago. –El helado estuvo muy bueno!-

-De verdad Todoroki-kun, el helado fue muy delicioso, muchas gracias!- agradece Momo juntando sus manos en señal de agradecimiento. –Me gustó mucho el de chocolate!-

-Bueno, no fue nada… a mí también me gusto- responde Shoto. –pensé que sería buena idea traer algo de postre porque supuse que ya habrían cenado-

Uraraka mira la caja que trajo Izuku. –Oh, todavía quedan los bombones…-

-Yo no puedo más, estoy llena!- aclara Ashido.

-Yo también, no puedo comer más- dice Toru-

-Oh, yo quiero, yo lo quiero!- grita Bakugo saltando sobre la mesa y tomando la caja. Antes de que nadie diga nada salto de la mesa y corrió hacia la cocina.

-Bakugo, espera!- exclama Uraraka tratándolo de detenerlo.

-Dejalo Uraraka-chan, seguramente Bakugo-kun debe tener hambre- sugiere Mina sonriendo, todos la miran con sorpresa.

-Pero yo…-

-Oigan- interrumpe Izuku a Ochaco. –Llevare mi vaso a la cocina, ahora vuelvo- dice tomando su vaso y levantándose de la silla.

-Deku-kun, no es necesario, los lavare yo mañana- interrumpe Uraraka.

-No te preocupes, volveré en 2 minutos!-

Izuku camino hasta el pasillo y cuando se fue del campo de visión de todos comenzó a correr hacia la cocina con todas sus fuerzas. Por una parte eso fue un alivio, Kacchan se llevó la caja a un lugar más seguro. Pero por otro lado estaba en un gran problema, las burlas que podrían surgir si Baku veía las flores eran infinitas.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?! Si no hago nada al llegar es muy probable que Kacchan devore los bombones tan rápido que sea imposible que no vea las flores. Tengo que encontrar las palabras adecuadas si no quiero tirar todo a la basura"

Midoriya llego a la cocina, Katsuki se encontraba en medio de la habitación con la caja vacía, teniendo manchas de chocolate alrededor de su boca.

-Deku, si vienes a detenerme te aviso que ya es tarde- dice el rubio riéndose de Izuku. Katsuki comenzó a caminar hacia el bote de basura.

Al ver esto Izuku reacciono sin pensarlo saltando sobre Baku. –E-espera!-

-¿Qué diablos quieres Midoriya?- pregunta Bakugo esquivando a Izuku.

-Por favor, no tires la caja- pide Izuku poniéndose de rodillas.

-¿Por qué quieres eso? ¿Qué puede tener esta…- Kacchan dejo de formular la frase, parecio percatarse de algo.

Izuku comenzó a sudar. Levantando una ceja y preguntándose "¿Qué es esto?" Baku comenzó a remover los envoltorios de los bombones y tirándolos al suelo, dejando ver uno de los petalos de las flores.

Al remover todos los papeles, el ramo quedo al descubierto. Katsuki miraba fijamente las flores sin demostrar expresión alguna, hasta que estallo en risa. Soltó la caja y comenzó a reir hasta terminar con un dolor de estómago. -¿Enserio Deku? Jajajaja!- Esto era lo que Izuku tanto se temìa, su peor pesadilla.

Al tranquilizarse, su expresión cambio al mirar al joven Midoriya. El chico llevaba en su cara un gesto de miedo y de desánimo, mezclado con su cuerpo temblando de los nervios. Eso le recordó al tan característico Izuku de hace tiempo, el que siempre sufría de Bullying por parte de Bakugo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Para quienes son, para la rana, para la cara redonda?- pregunta Kacchan.

-P-para Uraraka-chan…- responde Izuku desanimado.

-¿Para qué diablos las escondiste?-

-P-pense que sería b-buena idea, tenía un plan antes d-de venir- aclara Deku.

-¿No es màs fácil dárselas tú mismo?- pregunta Bakugo.

-S-Si, pero no me esperaba que estén todas estas chicas, no es tan fácil!- exclama Izuku.

-¿Tuviste el valor como para traerlas aquí, enserio tienes tanto miedo?-

-Kacchan, por favor no digas nada…- pide Izuku juntando sus manos. Bakugo comienza a reír nuevamente. –Por favor, no tires la caja…- Deku baja su cabeza escondiendo unas lágrimas producto de los nervios.

Bakugo pareció querer decir algo, pero amos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Toru anunciando: -Izuku-kun, Bakugo-kun, vengan aquí por favor, vamos a ver una película!- Deku aprovecho esa oportunidad para escapar de la situación y correr hacia la sala con un: -Ahí voy!- dejando solo a Kacchan.

En la sala, Todoroki y las chicas se levantaron de la mesa y comenzaron a preparar todo para ver la película en el sofá, a excepción de Uraraka y Tsuyu quienes seguían hablando entre si.

-¿Uraraka-chan, que era lo que querías decir?- pregunta Asui tomando por sorpresa a Uraraka.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Ochaco.

-Cuando Izuku te interrumpió para ir a la cocina, tu soltaste un "pero yo..."- Uraraka baja la mirada.

-Tsuyu-chan, yo…-

-¿Te gusta Midoriya-kun, no es asi?- interrumpe Tsuyu con una sonrisa en su rostro. Uraraka voltea rápidamente a ver a Asui, sonrojándose en el proceso.

-Tsuyu, ya hablamos de esto!- dice Uraraka con nerviosismo.

-Uraraka-chan, a mí también me gusta, ribbit- interrumpe Tsuyu haciendo que Uraraka se detenga de repente. Rápidamente la cara de Ochaco cambio a una expresión de sorpresa casi indescriptible para ambas.

-Digo, a mí también me parece lindo, pero se que no es mi tipo- agrega Tsuyu sonrojándose levemente.

-Tsuyu, yo…-

-Uraraka-chan, quiero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, pase lo que pase yo te apoyare- Ochaco se quedó sin palabras.

-Yo… yo quería comer los bombones junto a Deku-kun…- susurra bajando la mirada con desilusión. –Tenía la esperanza de que los haya traído para que ambos los comiéramos juntos-

-¿Y quién dice que no?- interrumpe Tsuyu. –Está más que claro que el siente algo por ti-

-Tsuyu chan, eso es imposible!- responde Uraraka tapando su cara con ambas manos.

-Chica, tienes que estar más segura de ti misma- dice Asui apoyando su mano en la espalda de Ochaco. –Tranquilízate, luego de la película hablaremos con más tiempo-

-Si… está bien Tsuyu, gracias…-

 **Disculpen la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado, hasta pronto!**


	5. Capitulo 5: Terror

Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes.

 _ **Capítulo 5: Terror**_

Midoriya entro lentamente a la sala, observando la situación con detenimiento. La mesa ya se encontraba vacía, todo fue dejado sobre la mesa incluyendo vasos, cubiertos, bolsas y botellas. Al ver mejor se percató de que los chicos ya se habían mudado al sofá, las voces de todas las chicas provenían de ahí.

Miro al reloj de la sala, con el chiste no se había percatado de que ya eran las 23:00 pm. Luego comenzó a caminar hacia el resto de chicos. Detrás de el apareció Bakugo, mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro.

La mesa ratona tenía sobre ella dos cubetas de palomitas, ambas llenas, y varios vasos con refrescos.

Ahí se encontraba Ochako sentada a un lado de Tsuyu, ambas chicas charlando en voz baja entre si de forma cautelosa, queriendo que nadie los escuche, algo que Izuku noto rápidamente por su manera de hablar y la notable inquietud en Uraraka.

-¿Maldito Deku, por que escapaste!?- Exclama Katsuki tomando a Midoriya por sorpresa.

-K-kacchan!-

-Vengan chic…!- interrumpe Toru, dejando de hablar al verlos a ambos. –Eh… ¿se encuentran bien?- pregunta examinado a Izuku, dándose cuenta de su nerviosismo.

-S-si Toru-chan, ya deje mi vaso en la cocina-

Tsuyu voltea a ver a ambos chicos -¿Lograste salvar los bombones? Ribbit-

-No, cuando llegue ya era demasiado tarde, jeje…- ríe Izuku mirando a Bakugo con nerviosismo. El rubio mantenía sobre si mismo una cara de malicia, observando fijamente al joven Midoriya con frialdad.

-Bueno, que más da…- dice Momo cruzándose de brazos. –De todos modos tenemos las palomitas y los refrescos, no hay nada más que perder-

-Por cierto- pregunta Todoroki. -¿Cómo haremos para pagar todo?-

-La idea es que dividamos todo mañana, antes de irnos- responde Uraraka integrándose al grupo. –Pero alguien tendrá que pagar la parte de Bakugo-

-Oh, yo lo hare!- sugiere Ashido saltando en medio de todos. –No te preocupes Baku-kun, yo pagare lo tuyo!- exclama la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro. Katsuki aparta la mirada, avergonzándose.

-Como sea- pronuncia Kacchan tratando de parecer indiferente como siempre, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

-Vamos Katsuki, se dice gracias- regaña Jiro provocando que Mina sonría aún más, esperando la respuesta de Baku.

-¿Bueno, gracias, estas feliz!?- Ashido sonríe aún más.

-Claro que si!- responde Mina medio segundo después de Kacchan.

Tomando un leve impulso, Mina salta sorpresivamente sobre Bakugo, abrazandolo con tanta potencia que logra derribar al chico y tirarlo al suelo y dejándolo inmóvil. El rubio, con los ojos bien abiertos, comenzó a sudar de la tensión. Mientras tanto la chica rosada mantenía en su rostro una sorprendente cara de felicidad, estando encima del chico.

-A-ashido!- Exclama Katsuki totalmente desconcertado.

-Bakugo-kun, me gustas mucho!- Todos a su alrededor colocaron una expresión de asombro impresionante en sus caras. El corazón de Baku comenzó a latir a mil por hora, pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a caer en su cara. Midoriya noto esto claramente, en años de conocer a Kacchan nunca lo había visto de esa manera, tan tenso.

-Co-como te at-treves!?- Aun temblando y sonrojado, el rubio trataba de contener sus nervios, al mismo tiempo que pensaba la situación y evitaba bajar la mirada a los encantos de Ashido, los cuales estaban pegados a su pecho.

-Mina-chan! nunca me imaginé que tu…- pronuncia Momo tapando su boca con su mano. –Esto es muy repentino-

-Eso es genial!- exclama Uraraka con una sonrisa en su rostro. -¿Desde cuándo?-

Mina coloca una sonrisa nostálgica, abrazando aún más fuerte al chico. –Desde la batalla de caballería en el festival deportivo. Sinceramente, desde que me elegiste para participar en tu equipo algo en mi cambio, comencé a mirarte de una forma distinta, no solo como un chico gruñon!- pronuncia mirando a Katsuki, seduciéndolo con su mirada.

-Wow Ashido, eres muy directa, jeje- sonríe Toru con una risa nerviosa.

-No solo es eso, se que tu crees que no soy nadie… pero se que puedo cambiar tu opinión Baku-kun, que dices, quieres ser mi novio!?- pregunta Mina exaltada.

Con mucho esfuerzo, el rubio logro pronunciar unas palabras. –B-bueno, y-yo…-

-Si, sabía que si, Bakugo-kun, te amo!- grita la rosada a los cuatro vientos, interrumpiendo a Katsuki. Izuku miraba la situación con asombro, prestando atención a los movimientos de su amigo, al igual que Todoroki.

Sin tapujos, la chica rosada abalanzo con rapidez su cara al rostro de Kacchan. Sus intenciones se volvieron claras en el momento en el que acerco sus labios a la boca del rubio, haciendo que este se quede inmóvil en el lugar, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, pero aun temblando.

-Mina-chan!- pronuncia Jiro al ver a su amiga abalanzándose sobre el chico. Todos e Izuku en especial quedaron asombrados y pasmados ante la situación.

Y por fin, sucedió. Los labios de la chica rosada hicieron contacto con la boca del rubio. Mina cerro los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento, un aire romántico la envolvió por completo. Relajándose luego de la tensión inicial, Ashido se estiro sobre el chico, dejándose caer sobre el.

Disfrutando la situación, Mina comenzó a acariciar su cara lentamente. Definitivamente, estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

Finalmente, separo su boca lentamente de Bakugo, tomando aire y recuperando la compostura. Alejándose despacio de la cabeza del chico se hizo a un lado, sentándose a la derecha del cuerpo recostado de Kacchan, mirándolo fijamente con una mueca de satisfacción. –Eso fue genial…- susurra Ashido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Por otro lado, en el suelo yacía el cuerpo inmóvil de Baku, el cual había dejado de temblar hace unos minutos. Tenía en su rostro una expresión de terror, sus ojos inexpresivos y su boca cerrada, totalmente tieso. Nadie esperaría ver al chico así. Midoriya conocía esa expresión, esa cara de desconcierto total.

-¿Baku-kun, este bien?- pregunta Ashido viendo más de cerca al chico. Instintivamente, todos se acercaron a ver la escena más de cerca. Mina comenzó a asustarse

-Por dios!- exclama Jiro. –¿Esta muerto?!-

-¿No puede ser, lo mate!?- pregunta Mina exaltada con terror en su cara. -¿Qué hice, que hice!?-

Tsuyu se dirige al cuerpo de Katsuki para luego acercarse a su pecho. -No, no está muerto, su corazón aún sigue latiendo- Afirma Asui escuchando sus latidos. –Sigue respirando, solamente se desmayó de la impresión y de los nervios- Rápidamente todos comienzan a reír, incluyendo a Todoroki con unas carcajadas leves.

Izuku por su parte observaba al pobre Kacchan en el suelo. Para Deku fue inevitable sentir un poco de pena por el, en el fondo Midoriya lo apreciaba bastante.

-¿Enserio!? No puede ser, jajaja- rie Toru metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. –Debo tomarle una foto a esto!-

-Maldita sea!- grita Mina golpeando el suelo con desilusión. –No pude pedirle que sea mi novio… debió ser lo primero que tenía que decirle!-

-Wow Mina-chan, eres increíble- admira Momo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Bueno, todo esto fue demasiado… espontaneo, por así decirlo- aclara Yaoyorozu soltando una leve risa. –Eres muy valiente!-

-¿De verdad Ashido, como se te ocurrio hacerlo aquí? ¿Ahora?- pregunta Kyoka.

-Hacerlo en la U.A es muy difícil, los maestros pueden llegar a sancionarte si te encuentran teniendo algún tipo de relación amorosa explicita en el establecimiento- aclara Mina.

-Entonces tenías planeado ir lejos, ribbit- responde Tsuyu. –De todas formas ya es tarde para arrepentirse de todo-

-Tsuyu tiene razón, lo mejor sería llevar a Bakugou a un lugar más "comodo"- Dice Todoroki. El chico camina hacia el cuerpo de Katsuki y procede a levantarlo por los hombros, mirando a Izuku. -¿Midoriya, puedes ayudarme?-

-C-claro Todoroki-kun- Deku corre hacia Bakugo, tomándolo por las piernas. Ambos chicos proceden a levantar a Kacchan y caminar hacia el sofá para dejarlo recostado ahí.

Todas las chicas se lanzaron a los dos jóvenes. Luego, cada uno se ubicó en un lugar distinto del sofá. En el extremo derecho de este se encontraba Hagakure, a un lado de Tsuyu. A la izquierda de Asui se situaba Uraraka y luego Izuku. Al otro lado se encontraba Bakugo recostado, a un lado de Ashido (por petición suya). Y para finalizar, Todoroki y Momo en el extremo Izquierdo.

-Uraraka, tienes un sofá muy grande, es increíble que quepamos todos aquí adentro- alaga Jiro.

-Mis padres lo compraron para que podamos entrar yo y mis otros familiares, aunque no suele venir mucha gente a mi casa- responde Ochaco soltando una leve carcajada al final. -¿Por cierto Momo, que película compraste?- pregunta queriendo cambiar de tema.

-Oh, que bueno que lo preguntaste, logre conseguir _"Zalgo: the Movie!"_ \- exclama Momo con felicidad.

-¿Enserio?! Pero el tráiler salió apenas unas semanas!- pronuncia Mina con asombro.

-Bueno, fue algo difícil conseguirla, fue importada desde estados unidos con un coste de $500.000.000 dólares, pero seguramente valdrá la pena!-

-Cierto, tu familia es muy rica- recuerda Midoriya. –¿Es una película de terror, no es así?-

-Asì es, Oh estoy muy emocionada!- exclama Yaoyorozu con felicidad.

-¿U-una película de terror…?- pregunta Uraraka con algo de temor.

-¿Qué ocurre Uraraka-chan?- consulta Deku notando su incomodidad. "¿Acaso…?"

-No no no, no es nada, solo es que… bueno, no estoy muy acostumbrada a ver películas de terror, eso es todo-

-Es una pena, Baku-kun no podrá ver la película- lamenta Ashido mirando al chico recostado.

-Mira el lado bueno, las palomitas y las bebidas duraran mucho más- afirma Tsuyu.

-Eso no es problema, tengo copias para todos!- exclama Momo. -Bueno, vamos a verla antes de que sea muy tarde!- La chica toma el disco y lo introduce en el reproductor. Luego toma el control y pone la película en la TV. –Ya empieza!-

-¿Por cierto, de que trata la película?- pregunta Tsuyu.

-Bueno, el tráiler no decía mucho, al parecer hay un ente maligno llamado ""Zalgo"" el cual es el responsable de las muertes, catástrofes, genocidios, destrucción o algo así- responde Yaoyorozu dando a entender que no sabía demasiado.

-Está bien, comencemos-

El largometraje inicio. La protagonista, una joven chica de cabello oscuro, se enfrentaba a varios problemas familiares y económicos. Una guerra se estaba desatando entre el imperio británico y Japón, muchas víctimas, ciudades destruidas, familias destruidas, lo típico en una situación tan caótica como esta.

Esta chica, la cual no era creyente en lo absoluto debido a todos los problemas de su vida, noto un patrón extraño en todos los acontecimientos ocurridos, todo parecía apuntar a que una extraña entidad estaba detrás de todo.

Lo importante no son los detalles, vayamos al punto…

La típica escena del espejo en la cual la chica escribe el nombre de la entidad paranormal, en este caso "Zalgo". Las luces del cuarto comenzaron a parpadear hasta apagarse finalmente, en el espejo la palabra Zalgo comenzó a marcarse con un líquido parecido a la sangre.

Midoriya noto como el cuerpo de Uraraka comenzó a temblar suavemente, seguramente de los nervios. Al verla mejor de reojo pudo ver claramente su cara de terror, tratando de disimularla tapando su boca. Ahora todo cuadra…

Ochaco no parecía ser del tipo de chicas que le diera miedo una película, es decir, se ha enfrentado con peligros reales, villanos y demás.

Izuku volteo de nuevo para tomar el cubo de palomitas y llevarlo consigo. Bakugo seguía recostado sobre el sofá por lo que Deku no podía apoyar el cubo ahí. Se apartó un poco hacia la izquierda y apoyo las palomitas entre él y Uraraka. La chica noto esto, toda su atención cayó sobre el joven Midoriya y sus acciones.

Sentado a su lado con su pijama de All Might, el joven Deku observaba la película mientras que tomaba de a poco unas cuantas palomitas. Aunque no era así del todo, Ochaco se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba mirándola discretamente, del mismo modo que ella lo estaba haciendo en ese mismo instante.

Por desgracia para la chica, su problema con Izuku que tanto la atormentaba volvio a rondar por su cabeza.

"¿Qué ocurre conmigo?" piensa Uraraka insultándose a si misma y a su poca valentía.. "Mina-chan se declaró sin ningún tipo de problema, ¿Por qué diablos yo no puedo?! ¿Por qué se me hace tan difícil!?"

"No, debo hacerlo, no creo tener otra oportunidad como esta. ¿Pero como?! Aquí y ahora no puedo, no tengo tantas agallas como Ashido. Ahora no, no es el momento, tengo que actuar normal". Ochaco parece sonreír al creer haberlo entendido todo. "Asi es, en este momento no puedo hacer nada, debo esperar el momento, tengo que actuar normal!"

La chica voltea a la TV devolviendo toda su atención hacia la película, estirando su brazo hacia el cubo de palomitas para tomar un puñado con su mano.

… Algo no cuadraba, había algo sólido entre las palomitas, otra mano.

Ambos chicos levantaron la mirada casi al instante, Izuku y Uraraka comenzaron a observarse mutuamente para luego darse cuenta de que ambos se estaban tomando de la mano. Los dos jóvenes aparentaban actuar normal, tanto que inconscientemente juntaron sus manos.

Deku se paralizo por completo, su vista se clavó en los ojos brillosos de Ochaco. Uraraka comenzó a sonrojarse y al igual que Midoriya no produjo movimiento alguno. A pesar de toda la vergüenza que ambos sentían en ese momento ninguno emitió palabra alguna, aunque la cara de Izuku mostraba claramente sus nervios internos.

"vamos Izuku, este es tu momento, no puedes rendirte!" grita Midoriya en su mente con todas sus fuerzas. Deku miro discretamente a su izquierda pero rápidamente devolvió su vista hacia la chica. "No, no debe importarme los demás, no puedo seguir siendo un perdedor"

-U-uraraka-chan…- susurra Deku mirándola a los ojos, tratando de que nadie lo escuche.

-¿Deku-kun?- Pregunta la chica en voz baja, la situación de la cocina vuelve a repetirse. "Vamos Midoriya! Tienes que hacerlo!" exclamaba el chico dándose ánimos dentro de su cabeza.

Ambos chicos, decididos y desconectados del mundo externo, comenzaron a acercar sus cabezas mutuamente, muy lentamente. Los dos fueron rodeados por un aura serena, determinados a hacer lo que el destino les regale a los dos. Todo, hasta que Uraraka se detuvo. La chica se percató de que Izuku se estaba acercando cada vez más y más a su boca, su cuerpo no supo cómo reaccionar. Las intenciones de Midoriya eran bastante claras, pero Ochaco no sabía qué hacer. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con mucha tensión, su cara comenzó a sonrojarse excesivamente por la situación. Izuku no se dio cuenta de esto.

En un ataque de nervios, Uraraka con mucha rapidez se puso de pie, obteniendo la mirada de todos. Luego de esto Izuku se alejó rápidamente, justo a tiempo para que nadie lo notara.

-O-oigan, estamos algo apretados, me acompañan a b-buscar algunas sillas!?- pregunta Uraraka muy exaltada, casi sudando de los nervios.

-Uraraka-chan, me asustaste!- exclama Momo señalando la pantalla. –Es la parte con más tensión-

-Tienes razón, y más si Bakugo esta recostado sobre el sofá- se queja Jiro mirando al rubio. –Mira, Mina-chan se durmió encima suyo- Ashido se había dormido sobre el regazo de Katsuki, la película no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

-Yo te ayudare, ribbit- dice Tsuyu poniéndose de pie. –Vamos a la cocina, ahí hay unas cuantas-

Ambas se retiraron del lugar. Izuku quedo devastado, el mundo rápidamente se le vino abajo. Lo que Uraraka acaba de hacer era una clara muestra de lo que Midoriya más temía, ser rechazado por su amiga. No fue un ""NO"", pero ella pareció ser muy clara.

Deku no podía llorar en ese momento, pues eso lo dejaría en ridículo y destrozaría mucho más su autoestima. Pero aun asi, en su interior, su corazón y dignidad estaban destruidas.

"¿Q-que voy a hacer?! No, no puede ser, lo arruine todo!" pensaba Izuku agarrándose la cabeza. "No podre verla nunca más a la cara, acabo de tirar toda nuestra amistad a la basura. Estúpido Izuku!"

Asui y Uraraka caminaron hacia la cocina sin decir alguna palabra hasta que llegaron a su destino. Fue inevitable para la ranita observar que Ochaco evitaba el contacto visual con ella en todo momento. Al entrar, cerraron la puerta.

-Dime Uraraka. ¿Cuántas sillas necesitamos?- pregunta Tsuyu, su amiga no da respuesta alguna. -¿3 Estarán bien?-

Asui voltea a ver a su amiga, la chica quedo boquiabierta. Uraraka, paralizada en el lugar, lloraba desesperadamente con una expresión de angustia en su rostro. Lágrimas de desilusión y tristeza caían por sus mejillas mientras que ella trataba de secarlas con sus manos.

-¿Eh… Uraraka-chan, estas bien? Ribbit.- pregunta Tsuyu acercándose a Uraraka con preocupación. –¿Ocurre algo?-

-T-tsuyu-chan, soy una idiota!- grita Uraraka con desesperación y una voz rota por el llanto. Su amiga apoya su mano sobre el hombro de Ochaco.

-Oye, tranquila, no te preocupes- dice Asui tratando de calmar a su amiga. Uraraka detuvo repentinamente su respiración agitada. Levantó su mirada, dejando ver sus ojos llorosos.

-A-amiga, lo arruine todo!- exclama Uraraka tomándose la cabeza. –No… no puedo creer lo que hice-

-Calmate Uraraka, habla despacio por favor- Dice Tsuyu dándole una palmada en la espalda. La chica toma aire para luego mirar fijamente a Asui.

-Tsuyu, la verdad es que no sé que acabo de hacer, cometí un error terrible!-

-¿Qué ocurrio que pueda ser tan grave?- consulta Asui.

-No se como decirlo…- solloza Ochaco –No… no se por dónde empezar-

-¿Tiene que ver con Midoriya-kun?- pregunta Tsuyu haciendo que Uraraka abra aún más los ojos, dejándola otra vez sin palabras. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente de sus ojos, confirmando indirectamente la duda de su amiga. –¿Oh Uraraka-chan, que fue lo que ocurrió?-

-T-tsuyu-chan, creo…- solloza Ochaco deteniéndose en la mitad de la frase para tomar un respiro. –C-creo que, estábamos por besarnos…- dice con total inseguridad, sonrojándose en el momento.

-¿Qué?!- pregunta Asui sorprendiéndose y alegrándose por la respuesta. -¿Me lo dices de verdad!? Ribbit- Uraraka asiente lentamente con la cabeza. -¿Cómo fue que ocurrio?-

-No lo se, todo ocurrió muy rápido… cuando me di cuenta ambos nos estábamos acercando cada vez más y más- La ranita comienza a sonreír de forma sugerente, incomodando más a Ochaco.

-¿Es increíble, Uraraka-chan, entonces que fue lo que salió mal?- pregunta la rana haciendo hincapié en el tormento de su amiga. En ese momento Uraraka estallo en tristeza nuevamente.

-L-lo arruine todo!- grita entre lágrimas. –No se que paso, n-no supe como reaccionar! No necesitamos sillas, solo lo dije por los nervios y un impulso que surgió dentro de mi…- solloza antes de tapar su cara con ambas manos.

-Ya veo. Estaba presintiendo que algo extraño ocurría, por eso me ofrecí a acompañarte en primer lugar- dice Tsuyu observando a Uraraka con pena. –Uraraka-chan, no fue tu culpa, fue una reacción involuntaria, además acabas de confirmar que el sentía algo por ti.-

-Lo se! ¿Pero justo ahora?! Acabo de eliminar toda oportunidad posible con Deku-kun, es más, seguramente acabo de terminar con nuestra amistad, tu crees que podríamos vernos a la cara luego de esto!? Si el de verdad me quería esto acabo con todo sentimiento posible hacia mi- exclama Uraraka entrando en un ataque de pánico. –Soy una estúpida, todo lo que quer…- antes de decir otra palabra, Tsuyu interrumpió sus penas con un abrazo que cubrió todo el cuerpo de Ochaco.

-Uraraka-chan, eres la mejor chica que conozco, la mejor amiga que tengo, y algo de lo que estoy aún más segura, eres una persona excelente- susurra con total sinceridad. Uraraka quedo perpleja ante las palabras de su amiga.

-No tienes la culpa de nada, estas cosas son de lo más común… ¿Quieres una solución? Ve y habla con Midoriya-kun, se sincera con el, aclara todo de una vez-

-Pero Tsuyu-chan…-

-Se que no es fácil- interrumpe Asui. –Pero es la única salida, la otra opción es no decir nada, Ni Izuku ni tu se dirán alguna palabra más hasta el fin de su carrera por la U.A, ambos se olvidaran mutuamente…-

-No sigas, por favor…- corta Uraraka callando a su amiga. –Creo que tienes razón…-

-Entonces, ¿Lo haras?- pregunta Tsuyu sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-No lo se, tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible- Rie Uraraka. –Gracias Tsuyu-chan, eres la mejor…-


End file.
